hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Bill (2009)
Hurricane Bill was a strong Category 4 hurricane that affected the Greater Antilles and North Carolina in early August of 2009. The second named storm, first hurricane, and first major hurricane of the season, Bill later peaked with a top wind speed of 140 MPH, eventually making landfall in Cape Fear, North Carolina as an 80 MPH Category 1 hurricane. Damage throughout the state was extensive, totaling $170 million, though not a single death was attributed to its initial landfall. Bill also indirectly affected the Greater Antilles while a Category 4, with the storm responsible for life-threatening swells that triggered rough seas and powerful rip currents. A total of six people died as a result of being pulled out to sea and eventually drowned by rip currents. Bill was also responsible for significant beach erosion along the northern ends of Hispaniola and Puerto Rico. In North Carolina, torrential rainfall and destructive winds were reported, with damages considerable due to the exacerbated effects of the wind. Bill then shifted northeast as it made landfall in Newfoundland as weak tropical storm, where damages were reported to be minimal. Collectively, Hurricane Bill caused nearly $235 million in damages, with a total of seven fatalities directly attributed to the storm. Meteorological History The origins of Hurricane Bill can be traced to a tropical wave that formed in the Main Development Region of Cape Verde in late July. Initially sheared from developing due to strong wind shear, the wave later emerged into the Central Atlantic, where above-average SSTs and lessening wind shear allowed conditions to become favorable for further development. By July 31, satellite imagery showed a developing circulation with thunderstorm activity increasing around the core. Soon after, the NHC designated the invest as Tropical Depression Four at 12:00 UTC the same day. By the next advisory, Four was estimated to have 45 MPH winds after banding features with a warm thermal appeared on satellite imagery. This led to the development of the system being classified as a tropical storm, having earned the name "Bill." Preparations Impact Leeward Islands Greater Antilles United States Hurricane Bill struck the East Coast of the United States with winds of approximately 80 miles per hour. First making landfall near Cape Fear, North Carolina, the storm gradually weakened as it traveled northeast up the coast of the United States. Torrential rainfall and high winds resulted in extensive damage along its path, with destruction in the United States amounting to $170 million (2009 USD). North Carolina A local weather service office in Cape Fear recorded 1-minute sustained winds of 67 miles per hour, with gusts near 89 miles per hour. In Cape Hatteras, where damage was most severe, 1-minute sustained winds were as high as 78 miles per hour. Gusts peaked at 101 miles per hour before the anemometer was later destroyed by flying debris. Due to the extremely slow movement of the storm, the Outer Banks were subject to hurricane conditions for several hours. Rainfall totals reached eighteen inches in Kitty Hawk, with totals in Cape Hatteras exceeding 21.4 inches. Virginia New York Atlantic Canada Category:Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Past Storms Category:Hurricanes Category:Tropical cyclones Category:Destructive storms Category:Costly storms